


My sweet, cruel child

by Roselyn



Category: A Cure For Wellness (2016)
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Daddy Kink, Eels, F/M, Feeling sick, Incest, Mind Games, Nursing Kink, Parent/Child Incest, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Volmer tries the cure, eels in belly, throwing up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 13:11:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12865206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roselyn/pseuds/Roselyn
Summary: Dr. Volmer tries the cure on Hannah's request. . .





	My sweet, cruel child

Heinreich Volmer stirred, opening his eyes. He must have fallen unconscious at some point.

“You’re awake,” Hannah observed, her voice silent and mouse-like as ever. She sat at the end of the bed, watching him. Her eyes glittered in the candle light, bright, sad. . .

Dr. Volmer shifted, his wrists tugging against blue clothes, tied to the bedpost.

“You tied me up. . .” he whispered, his mouth dry, his throat slightly sore.

“Yes,” Hannah nodded, moving closer. Her movements were slow, very graceful. Perhaps slightly hesitant.

_Good girl._

She crawled forward, placing a gentle hand on his belly. “It feels different,” she observed, tilting her head.

“Yes,” Dr. Volmer breathed, looking down at his body. It also looked different. His belly, usually so flat and toned, was now sore and abused, stretched as a round mound beneath his white linen shirt. The buttons remained barely closed. He felt nauseous, a small line of saliva flowing down from the corner of his mouth.

Hannah was swift to move by his side, gently wiping the sticky trail away. “Hush. You promised. You promised me this. You have to keep them down, Doctor. You have to keep the cure down.”

Dr. Volmer nodded weakly. He had promised her this, he knew —to try the cure. All ten eels that now wiggled inside his belly in the manner of an angry octopus, trying to break free through the stretched skin of his bloated stomach. He wouldn’t have to keep them down for long. Only till Hannah was done; then he would vomit the creatures out.

One of the eels jerked, causing Volmer to groan in pain. He could feel them, swimming inside him in restless circles. Something twitched again, making it feel like one of the eels was moving, making its way to his lower stomach. It made him wonder whether it was even possible, for an eel to swim its way into his guts without digesting first.

“Hush, hush. . . I’ll help. I’ll make it better,” the girl whispered, slowly starting to undo the buttons of his shirt.

Her fingers were cool and gentle, landing on his chest, slowly exposing his swollen middle. She trailed down his ribcage, running her hands down to the sides of his rounded stomach. The eels responded to her touch, wiggling more violently. Volmer could almost see them moving, slimy tentacles under his skin.

“Gently, Hannah, gently. . . do not anger them,” he breathed, his breath shallow and fitful. Sweat had started to gather on his upper lip.

The girl nodded, running a light hand on the swell of his belly. Her finger trailed the waistline of his trousers, sliding up to meet his navel at the peak of his belly.  


The gesture made Dr. Volmer gasp in silent pleasure, the bandages tightening against his wrists. They were a precaution, made every time he managed to lure Hannah down into the cellars to offer him comfort. With his hands bound, there would be no risk for him to lose control when the girl rubbed his belly. Like this, he needn’t fear for taking her before her time. Not before she had bled. . .

By the gods. . . without these belly rubs he would have lost his mind a good hundred years ago. . . They were a game for him, his stolen, dirty pleasure he had fooled the girl to give him. It had been so easy, to pretend he was in pain —and Hannah had offered to help, a sweet good-hearted girl she was. . .  


Her slender fingers brushed over his skin and as the base of her hand reached the tender wiggling spot just below his ribcage, she added a bit pressure. It drove the eels crazy. He could feel them dart forward, pushing towards her palm from the inside of his flesh.

“G-gently Hannah. You promised to be gentle,” Dr. Volmer gasped, his breathing now closer to panting. The movement of the slimy creatures was agonizing, a twisted torment that oddly enough gave him pleasure along with Hannah’s sweet touch.

The girl glanced at him with her wide doe eyes, taking a seat on his thighs.

“H-Hannah?”

Her long delicate fingers worked on the buckle of his belt, clumsy, yet determined.

“Hannah stop! Don’t. Don’t-“

His words were interrupted by a groan of pain and pleasure as the girl opened his belt, jerking it sharply tighter before allowing it to loosen. The feel of the rough edge of leather against his delicate skin was a sensation of its own, forcing Dr. Volmer to catch a couple of fastened breaths that made his swollen eel filled stomach rise and fall rabidly with the rhythm of his breathing.

Hannah spoke nothing, but Volmer could have sworn her innocent eyes grew a shade darker with the sight. Her hands moved to open his zipper, sliding it down with one sure movement. Never before had the girl been so daring. . .

“Hannah. . .” His mouth twitched to a tiniest of smiles, anticipating, yet slightly fearful. It would be too soon. . .

“This is better,” she whispered so silently he barely heard her. “The cure feels better this way. I do not want it to be unpleasant for you . . . after all, you’re my doctor. . .”

Her hands landed on his lower belly, just below the swell. Her fingers trailed his hipbones, adding that torturously delicious pressure as she made her way up to his navel and up to his chest again. She repeated the movement a couple of times, slowly, so very slowly, till she added pressure again, making Volmer taste water in his mouth.

He swallowed with great difficulty, tears glittering in the corners of his eyes. Sweat of pain had gathered at his brow with the series of painful cramps in his stomach, but he would keep the cure down. He had to, he had promised. And if he didn’t, Hannah would stop her sweet torture. He didn’t want that. It was all he had, due the long wait.

“My poor doctor; you’re in such pains. . .”

Her lips brushed his naked skin, trailing down his chest towards his navel, making Dr. Volmer jerk in sudden pleasure, his hips rising from the mattress.

“H-Hannah. . . oh my sweet, cruel child!” _Oh, how long will it be till you shall know how truth of this, how true my words truly are? How long till my wait comes to an end? I have waited for so long, so very, very long. . ._

“Let me listen to them,” the girl whispered, pressing her ear against the peak of his belly. Her cheek was warm against him, her breath hot on his skin, making Volmer wonder if the poor child never realized how aroused he was.

“I can hear them,” she whispered. “They’re twisting and wiggling. My poor doctor, you must be in such pains. . .”

Volmer could not but nod, sweating, cramping, his eyes rolling to the back of his head in the twisted mix of pain and pleasure. “Yes. . . yes. . .”

Hannah slid down his body again, her lips stopping to the waist of his opened trousers. There, she placed the tip of her tongue on his belly, quickly sliding it up to his navel with one swift lick that sent Volmer over the edge, making him spasm in his ardor.

Then, it was over. He was exhausted, spent, panting his eyes closed, barely feeling how his sweet, beautiful Hannah moved by his side, dapping the sweat from his brow, untying the clothes that had held his wrists as prisoners through her sweet torture.

“Was I gentle?” Hannah asked, suddenly shy again.

It was difficult for Volmer not to grin in the heat of his fading pleasure. He placed a gentle hand on her cheek. “You were such a good girl Hannah, such a good girl. . .”

“The cure . . . all the patients feel what you felt. . .” she said quietly. “Every day.”

Volmer leaned over the bed to throw up the cure. It was a relief. A release from the slimy agony.

“They’re so very lucky,” he whispered, looking at the wiggling eels in the bucket. All nine of them.

There was a funny feeling in his lower stomach.


End file.
